In computing systems, input devices are used to transmit an input from a user to a processor. These input devices translate inputs, such as movements, button presses, and other physical action, into data for processing by the processor. An input device can include, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, a game controller, and the like. In addition, output devices are used to transmit data from a processor to a user. These output devices translate data into a human-perceivable form for the user. The data may be translated to text, a graphical representation, an audio representation, and/or a tactile feedback. An output device can include, for example, a screen, a speaker, a haptic device, and the like.